Eyes Of Hope
by onyxed
Summary: [GinnyHarry]oneshot She loves his eyes. He gives her hopes and so much more. Sad story, JUST READ IT PLEASE!


Someone once told me that love isn't everything. But I really think it depends on the person. I'm not sure if I wanna be the niave person to say 'love makes the world go 'round". I do know however that a childish part of me always wanted to believe it. That maybe if I believed in it strong enough and for long enough it might actually change the world for a better future I couldn't even contimplate yet for sadness in lost hopes. He gave me hope though. The day I met him. Something about his eyes seemed to scream at me to keep my hope alive. I eventually doused those hopes and left as a simple crush.

Thinking about him again I look to the sky and I ask, "What happened to you?"

My heart is telling me once again to give up hope, to accept that it's been seven years and he is never coming back. But then my mind seems to focus on his eyes screaming at me once again to not give up hope. Hope keeps me alive. Hope kept me going, when apart of me thought it knew better. Never wait around for a man, that was a rule I made the first time we broke up and he refused to even look at me for months. But then those damned eyes. I remember it like yesterday.

iI was in the common room, it was just the two of us. I said hello, he said hi. I asked him if he was alright, he said fine. Short simple meaningless responses that drove the burning fire in my heart, it was anger, want, frustration, passion. Everything. And still after six months he still refused a glance. I remember throwing my books to the floor so loudly it echoed. And still the only move he made was to hang his head and close the beautiful eyes.

"Why won't you just fucking look at me?" I screamed, partially wanting to cry but since I was already screaming and I hated multitasking I decided to go with flow.

He stayed silent, made no move. "So now your giving me the silent treatment? This ridiculous Harry, your being so damned childish!"

"I'm not the screaming at the top of my lungs at someone just because they won't look at me."

"I have to look at you. Your everywhere I go. If I didn't look at you people would think I was either blind or a complete moron..."

"It's hard to break out of my routine, I hadn't realized I'd stuck to it." His tone had been dead and yet some hidden bit of astonishment that was extremely subtle.

Realizing I had no idea what he was talking about, I said "What are talking about?"

"When we first started going out, I made it a habit of taking similar routes to my classes as you did to yours."

"Another atempt to protect me I suppose?" I wanted to be cold but that desperate hope was climbing into voice, and I knew he saw it. I suppose that's why he said what he said next, and did what he did next.

"No, not at first. That actually hadn't crossed my mind for a long time at the begining." He lifted his head then, opened his beautiful eyes and looked straight at me, I was so suprised it felt likeI'd had the wind knocked out of me. "I did it because I loved to see you as much as I could. There were days when all I did for hours was hold you and watch you when you slept." Damn it. He was so romantic and he didn't even know it, he was just honest. And now I'm crying. Damn it.

"I wanted to remember everything about you. I wanted to take something with me when I left. I needed to remember what I was fighting for. I needed you." He stood up from his seat by the fireplace, setting a quidditch magazine he'd been reading only minutes before on it. Not sure what to do I stood there, silent as small tears continued to roll down my cheeks. He walked over to me but stopped about a foot away and bent down, Iwas confused for a moment until I realized he was picking up the book that I had thrown on the floor in my tantrum and desperate attempt for him to look at me. He stood up and and held it in his hands. Our proximity soon changed as he walked over to me flung the book on the couch I'd been sitting on, and moved so close that I was sure he could feel my rapid heart beat. And still he was looking at me... with those beautiful eyes I loved so much.

He leaned into me then his cheek against mine. I could feel his breath on my ear, warm and sweet. I swallowed deeply in attempt not drool. I felt so weak in the knees right then I was so sure I'd collapse. I hen realized the reason I hadn't hit the floor this whole time was because at some point his hands were on my waist and torso, supporting me when I thought I'd fall. His hands were warm and strong, his embrace so inviting as his smell. Like oak wood and snow. I wanted this moment to never end. I thought I was on the road to getting over him. Our relationship had only last a few scant months. But it was then that I realized I never get over him. It was this time I realized I was hopelessly in love with him. Then he whispered to me and I closed my eyes, focusing only on his voice.

"I want to say that in my heart I know I am the one you were meant for. I want to say that I want to be the one to propose to you one day. I want to be the one the you grow old with. But I need to let you go for a while. I need you to go out there and be sure on your own that you can live without me, even though it kills me to say it. I need you to live. I need you to be sure on your own that I am the only one for you. I will always choose you. Right now it may not seem like it but I choose you. My heart will always be yours. I need to fight. I need to make a better future for you and everyone that we love. I know you'll want to follow me, and I know that your stubborn. But I'm begging to wait here. I can't kill him if I'm constantly wondering if your alive or alright. I'm begging you Ginny. Stay behind. Even if you find someone better than me, promise me here and now that ou'll stay alive. That you'll stay behind. Your strong and I never doubted that. But I need you to stay. Promise me that you'll stay alive?" I opened my eyes to see him watching me waiting for an answer. His features were serious, but soft. I had to say something.

"I choose you now-"

"In time you may not feel the same. I need you to swear it now." One of his hands reached up to my cheek, the calloused and rough pads of his fingers following the path of tears.

"Damn it. Why do you always have to be so damned chivalrous?" I saw him smile a little at that.

"Because I'm careful."

I laughed at that. "Harry your the most reckless person I know next to my brothers."

"Your stalling."

"I know."

"You've already made our choice, just tell me-"

"I promise." The words left me in final rush of air. He stared at me for a moment, his hand still toying with that strand of hair. And then in a moment his lips were on mine. Captivating and passionate. I felt one hand burried in my hair and the other wrapped around my waist holding me so close to him I could feel his muscles and his the beat of his heart. /i

I can still remember it so clearly. Remember his voice. His eyes. Yes, it's been seven years since I last saw him. We had been told the war was over, and that there were many casualties as well as some people whose bodies were never found. They had been reluctant to tell me that Harry was among those missing. That alone gave me hope, and yet I was incredibly sad. I had found out a month before that I was pregnant. Harry had been my first and only. I knew it was his. And I began to worry, would my child ever know it's father. I had the greatest hope then, but as time went on it was only a glimmer. I had mourned harry for three years before apart of me slowly began to recover and forced myself to put the pieces back together. But I could never bring myself to love a man even remotely as much as I'd love Harry. They seemed like strangers and I always felt so cheap when I was with them.

I'm standing on my front porch now. Waiting for my children Molly and James to come out. We were going together, after all this time I didn't want him to lose another minute with them. This morning my father, the Minister of Magic for the past five years, came to tell me something that had me on the floor crying like I had the day they told me Harry went missing. I can still here the words. i"Ginny, he's alive. He says he came back for you." I never had to ask who ihe/i was. I knew the moment the words were spoke. I wondered now if he was alright and why he'd been gone so long. That was what I'd asked my father after I'd calmed down.

"Harry's brain suffered severe trauma. It produced the same effect as the memory spell. Harry couldn't remember who he was. He had been so confused he wandered for days and was discovered by muggles. He was England this whole time."

"How did he come back to us?"

"Ron found him Ginny." I remember turning to his stunned waiting for him to continue. "Ron was with Hermione, they were enjoying there honeymoon and out of nowhere Ron said he saw him." /i He later said that seeing his two best friends jogged something in his memory, and he remembered everything. The first thing he asked was where I was. I wondered now if I would recognize him, if he had changed that much. My heart was pounding, was this all real. Harry was alive, and now he's coming home.

I heard a small pop forgetting about everything for a moment a carelessly followed the sound to get the shock of my life. He was standing only a few yards away. His face was scruffier and his hair was somewhat longer too. His muscles were slightly thicker as well, he stood tall and his mouth gaped open as he stared at me. But all I could see were his eyes. Without thinking I ran to him as fast as my legs could carry me, tears streaming down my face. I remember him running towards me as well and catching me in his arms.

"I can't believe it's you Gin..." He whispered, and I realized he was crying too. As he held me close, I could only say one thing. "You came back, you came back, you came back, you came back..."

"I came back to you. I swore to you I would. I'll never leave again Ginny-"

"Mommy..." Harry's head snapped to the tiny owner of that voice and his face seemed to fall. He released his hold on me and took a small step back. He didn't know. Of course he didn't know. I'd never gotten a chance to tell him. It was James who had called out to me, little Molly stood behind him here dark red curls falling out of it's pony tail, and looking so adorable with her big green eyes. I walked over to them and held one hand from each of them as I crouched down to there level. "Molly. James. I have something to tell you. I need you to not be scared, okay?" They both nodded confusedly at me. I pointed to Harry and said. "See that man." Again they nodded. "He's your father."

Harry looked at me shocked, and for a minute I turned my attention to him. "I wish you had known before. I would have told you but I couldn't risk sending any kind of message. I was being heavily watched Harry, and any message I sent anything I did was watched and traced. I couldn't risk them finding you." He nodded still in a somewhat daze. "Daddy are you going to stay?" It was Molly who spoke this time.

"I will never leave any of you again. I promise." He looked ready to cry again. And little Molly smiled at him before running into his arms saying. "We missed you." James was still holding my hand and wondered if he'd accept Harry after his long absence from their lives. But slowly he let go of my hand and went to hug his father. This was my family this is the man I was meant for. This was and is the man I chose. This is he future he fought so hard to give us. Now we can live. I felt that small glimmer of hope become a wildfire. 


End file.
